Narrow Escape
by Mighty Swordmaster
Summary: Eliwood and his group are surrounded by Nergal's Army...


Narrow Escape  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Wake up everyone" whispered Guy as he shook the party from their sleep. "Leave me alone" groaned Sain "I was in the middle of a fantastic dream" he sighed. "I don't want to hear about your dreams" replied Lin as she fastened the ancient Manni Katti to her belt. The powerful sword was worn and damaged from their recent battles through the forests of Sacae and Ilia but it had served her well.  
  
"What's happening Guy? Something must be wrong you've only been on watch for one hour?" questioned Eliwood.  
  
"A rider." replied Guy seriously "Wyvern by the look of him, about half a mile away, but he's grounded and coming this way."  
  
"Thanks Guy. we owe you for this, Erk, Rath, come with me" ordered Eliwood donning his cape "Guy you are in charge while we three deal with Nergal's mercenary."  
  
Whooooooooooooooeeeeeeeeeeeshh. the bolt from Rath's Rienfleche found its target, hitting the Wyvern Rider in the shoulder between his armor and his helmet. Erk's Elfire exploded immediately in front of the Wyvern which reared up in blind terror throwing the wounded rider from his beast. The dragon roared, unfurled her massive wings and flew away leaving its master lying in agony.  
  
"What are you doing here?" demanded Eliwood, "you're a long way out of Black Fang's territory" his razor sharp rapier hovering millimeters away from the rider's neck."  
  
"A message." he gulped ". from Black Fang, we.they, have a proposal for you. take it it's in my pack". Rath opened the leather pack emptying it onto the ground. He picked up a sealed scroll, removed the black seal and looked at the paper for a few seconds. "We're honored" he laughed "it's written by Nergal himself, we must be famous" he smiled.  
  
"And it isn't even my birthday "quipped Erk. "Be serious" said Eliwood" If this clown can find us then so can Nergal's armies"  
  
"Your little party is over." Rath began to read, "You are surrounded by 1000 of our best and cruelest mercenaries. Winter is approaching and you are a long way from friends, without food, water and shelter you will all die" he continued glancing up at his two friends "if you agree to hand over Lin and your weapons we will let you return to your homes and farms."  
  
"Let's get back to talk with the others" said Eliwood "and bring him with us, he can still walk"  
  
Back in the forest clearing where they were camped. Lin and Guy rushed to meet them. "What happened out there?" said Lin "you all look so serious and who is that soldier?"  
  
"He's our guest" said Eliwood "Serra could you heal that shoulder wound please and Dorcas, exchange his lancereaver and javelin for food and water. he's been having quite a bad day"  
  
"And all of you, break camp, prepare to leave and then we need to talk" said Eliwood.  
  
"It's our only chance" said Lin "I'll give myself up and you all can fight another day, you can plan, regroup, raise a Bernian army with Marcus and march to Sacae, our people will follow you!"  
  
"No" said Eliwood shaking his head "this is our last chance, Black Fang are stronger than ever, if they are to be defeated we do it now. we do it now or.we.we fail"  
  
"I have a plan" said Florina quietly. They turned to look at her but she was distracted gazing into the distance " the mountains" she went on "we head through the mountains and in three days we will be in Etruria, it will take Black Fang weeks or even months to find us and by that time his mercenary armies will give up and disperse"  
  
"The mountains are uncharted and treacherous during wintertime" answered Wil "do you think that you can make it?"  
  
"We can. we all can, Fiora and I can fly ahead, chart and show the way, Peg and Falcoknights know the mountains"  
  
"It's a good plan Florina, let us try, I mean let's do it" said Eliwood grimly " Sain, compose a letter to Nergal telling him that we are considering his proposal but that we need more time, then sent it back with our prisoner it will give us a few hours"  
  
When the prisoner left they quickly headed south to the foothills of the mountains, battling their way past brigands and pirates who were camped upriver. Guy scouted ahead supported by Rath and Matthew who was growing to be an accomplished assassin and swordsman. Eliwood traveled with Marcus and Harken.  
  
By nightfall they had reached the mountains. "My sister and I will fly ahead taking advantage of the darkness" said Florina "We will find a pass through the mountains and return to guide you in the morning. everyone please get some rest, tomorrow will be a long day"  
  
Next morning they were awoken by the sound of the Fiora's pegasus landing "We did it! she exclaimed "Florina is waiting for us on the other side, her pegasus was hit over the mountains by an arrow and only just made it, but they should both be fine."  
  
"Everyone take what you need and let's move out" said Eliwood and led by Fiora they passed through the mountains making good progress leaving mines at every opportunity. They climbed higher and it got colder and colder. "There is a cave at the end of this ridge" said Floria "we can take shelter and rest for the night." Next morning they woke early and continued "Look everyone that's Etruria down there!" shouted Lucius. "Shhhhhhhhhhh" whispered Serra " do you want us to be attacked by brigands or are you trying to start an avalanche?"  
  
"Serra's right "agreed Guy "we are not out of danger yet, everyone please keep quiet and stay alert."  
  
They moved on quietly with Fiora leading the way it began to get warmer as they started to descend.  
  
"Florina is waiting for us down there in that deserted ger" said Fiora as she raced down towards the dilapidated hut.  
  
"She's not there! Florina's not there!" she cried anxiously.  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
